Typical shaving razors usually have from one to five blades on only one side of a razor head or cartridge, and when the blades get dull, the razor or cartridge is thrown away. A typical consumer usually buys either disposable razors or replacement cartridge type razors. Disposable razors tend to be less expensive, while the replacement cartridge type razors tend to cost significantly more. One problem is that while consumers pay high prices for razors with cartridges, and even higher prices for the replacement cartridges, the amount of shaving achieved with a replacement cartridge is not that much greater than with a disposable razor. Further, conventional disposable razors and replacement cartridges use only one side of the exposed blade or blades, resulting in each razor or cartridge having a limited life span.